Signs of a Turnabout! The Autonomous Ultra Instinct Erupts!
is the one hundred and sixteenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is November 19, 2017. Summary Goku regains his Ultra Instinct "Omen" form, and also gains a new control over the form, being able to freely exert his energy and talk normally, telling Kefla she cannot beat him anymore. Whis speculates that Goku once again attained the form due to being pushed into a corner by Kefla's power, which rivaled the Spirit Bomb that broke through Goku's limits. Champa is worried and orders Kefla to beat Goku before he masters Ultra Instinct. Kefla powers up to Super Saiyan 2, and charges an energy attack, believing her power can destroy a whole universe. Gohan and Piccolo are shaken by their power, with Piccolo commenting that while one's power increases, that in turn incites the other's power to increase. Piccolo also speculates that Kefla's Super Saiyan 2 power surpassed Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. Goku takes on a battle stance, noting that this is enough for him, and Kefla attacks, only for Goku to easily dodge. Goku then easily dodges all of Kefla's attacks from behind, along with every other direction. The intensity of their fight causes Fuwa to abandon his usual meek disposition and show a more aggressive and determined demeanor as he cheers Kefla on. While Goku continues to dodge Kefla's attacks, Vegeta, who is watching the fight, realizes that Goku's body is reacting on its own, remembering what Whis told them during training: to learn how to have each of their body parts react on its own as their speed is severely limited when they think before they act. Kefla cannot land a single hit on Goku, who casually glides on the side of a mountain while eyeing a pursuing Kefla upside down, managing to knock her away with an Invisible Eye Blast. Kefla then regains herself, saying that while Goku's reaction time is impressive, his damage output is too weak. Goku says he's getting the hang of Ultra Instinct. Jiren senses Goku's power and awakens from his meditation, reuniting with Toppo and Dyspo. Goku ignores Kefla's taunting, immediately charging behind her and knocking her away with a barrage of fast punches. Goku dodges Kefla's attack and kicks her away, further knocking her back with a Kiai. Whis speculates that even though Kefla has impressive endurance, Goku cannot fully utilize Ultra Instinct when he's attacking, and this next hit should be his last or his stamina will give out. Goku silently thinks this same thing, and Kefla grows angry and her energy begins to swell even more. Kefla decides to power up and use everything she has, creating large lasers with her energy that spreads around the entire tournament ring. Goku dodges the lasers, however a couple of them manage to graze him. Master Roshi says that even Goku would not survive if he took those hits head-on. Goku begins charging a Kamehameha while moving closer to Kefla and dodging all of her energy attacks. When Kefla fires her final energy beam, noting that Goku cannot dodge in mid-air, Goku skates on top of it with his Kamehameha to catch Kefla off-guard, and fires the attack, sending the fused Saiyan crashing into the ring and sending her flying out of bounds. While she is hit, the Potara shatters, causing Kefla to separate back into Caulifla and Kale as they re-appear on the sidelines. Kale apologizes to Champa and Fuwa as Caulifla curses Goku and swears she'll beat him next time. Champa and Fuwa begin to panic with Saonel and Pirina as their remaining warriors, and the two Namekians vow to defeat Universe 7. Whis commends Goku for his smart thinking, choosing the Kamehameha as his final attack, which he could focus on charging as his body would instinctively dodge any attack. Master Roshi and Tien say that Goku would not be able to use that same tactic again, unless he could attack on instinct. Whis says this is a lot harder to execute, as everyone always thinks about what attacks are effective. Goku's thoughts were focused on his attacks while in Ultra Instinct, which explains why his attacks were inadequate against Kefla. Whis wonders if Goku will be able to learn how to leave both attacking and defending to instinct in the time they have left. Toppo, Jiren and Dyspo discuss Goku getting stronger and stronger as time passes. Goku collapses from his stamina drain and returns back to his base form, as Frieza continues to observe him from afar, saying that he needs Goku to continue to work for him. Vegeta says that he should also be able to use Ultra Instinct just like Goku, vowing that he'll master it before Goku does. There are 17 minutes left in the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku (Ultra Instinct "Omen") vs. Kefla (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan and Piccolo vs. Saonel and Pirina Trivia *At the end of this episode, there is a message that pays tribute to Hiromi Tsuru (voice of Bulma) who had passed away. Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Makoto Sonoda *'Episode Director' - Makoto Sonoda *'Animation Supervisor' - Shuuichiro Manabe & Yoichi Onishi *'Key Animators' - Yasuhiko Ooyama, Nobuhiro Masuda, Yoshitaka Kato, Futoshi Higashide, Yong-Ce Tu, Yumiko Tomiki, Takahiro Toyomasu, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Yuki Osada, Shuuichiro Manabe, Ken Otsuka, Kenta Yokoya, Takao Ozone, Norio Kanekubo, Takashi Hirabayashi *'2nd Key Animators' - Osamu Ishikawa, Shuntaro Mura, Miyuki Yokoyama, Shintaro Shimizu, Tetsuya Saeki, Toei Phils., Asahi Production, Anitus Kobe, Kagura Gallery 116 1.jpg 116 2.jpg 116 3.jpg 116 4.jpg 116 5.jpg DO8-BKcVAAEbnzP.jpg DO8-CPrUQAAYFwf.jpg DO89_ZEUMAA1AED.jpg DO641gwVoAAuXo-.jpg DO642YSUQAAK92F.jpg DO643SiU8AI5lQ8.jpg Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga